Omega-3 fatty acids are often referred to as “essential” fatty acids (EFAs) because they are needed for human health but are not sufficiently produced by the body alone. The two major health promoting omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids are eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA). EPA and DHA are naturally found in certain cold-water fatty fish such as salmon, tuna, and mackerel. They can also be derived in the body from alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), which is an omega-3 fatty acid found in certain seeds and plant-based oils. However, the body is very inefficient at converting ALA into EPA and DHA.
The modern diet is typically deficient in omega-3 essential fatty acids and has become overloaded with pro-inflammatory omega-6 fatty acids, especially arachidonic acid. This heavy imbalance of omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids in the modern diet is thought to lead to an overall inflammatory state that contributes to certain diseases. The increased consumption of vegetable oils and shortenings, beef, and dairy is one of the major reasons for the high amount of omega-6 fatty acids in the diet and the imbalance between omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids. The North American population, in particular, has among the lowest dietary intake of omega-3 fatty acids found in the world and the highest amount of the pro-inflammatory omega-6 fatty acids.
Recent scientific developments have shown that the omega-3 fatty acids, in particular EPA and DHA, play a vital role in central nervous system, cognitive, cardiovascular, joint, immune and metabolic function. EPA and DHA not only protect good overall physical and emotional health, but also can reduce the risk of cardiac disease and exert powerful anti-inflammatory effects that can help treat certain diseases. The benefits of EPA and DHA have been studied across a wide range of illnesses, including, but not limited to heart disease, high cholesterol, hypertension, arthritis, back pain, osteoporosis, psoriasis, lupus, Crohn's Disease, back pain, dry eyes, depression, bipolar disorder, ADHD, and stress-related disorders. Omega-3 fatty acids have also been shown to be important in pregnant women and infants, where their depletion may lead to visual or central nervous system problems.
Adequate amounts of omega 3 fatty acids including EPA and DHA can be obtained in the diet from cold-water fatty fish such as salmon, tuna, and mackerel. However larger fish species may contain high levels of mercury, polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs), dioxins or other contaminants. Thus achieving an optimal amount of omega-3 fatty acids through the intake of fish alone raises a number of safety concerns. Fatty acids supplements are available. However, conventional over-the-counter omega-3 fatty acid supplements contain relatively impure material and are typically only about 30% omega 3 fatty acids. This low purity leads to inadequate dosing of essential fatty acids unless a large number of dosage units are consumed each day. Additionally research suggests that the EPA:DHA ratio is important for efficacy. Currently available omega 3 fatty acid preparations, such as the prescription omega-3 medication OMACOR are formulated for cardiovascular use and contain approximately EPA and DHA in an approximately 3:2 ratio. Other omega-3 formulations are intended primarily for treatment of mental health disorders and very high levels of EPA and little or no DHA. The EPA:DHA ratios for these omega-3 formulations is 7:1 or higher. An intermediate ratio EPA:DHA ratio is considered ideal for treatment of a broad range of cardiovascular, autoimmune, inflammatory, and central nervous system disorders. There remains a need for a highly purified omega-3 dosage form having an EPA:DHA ratio of greater than 3:2 and less than 7:1. The present invention fulfills this need and provides related advantages, which are described herein.